Television viewers have access to an ever-growing amount and variety of content. For example, a viewer may choose between broadcast television programs, pay-per-view programs, on-demand programs, interactive games, or music. The large amount of content can make it difficult for the viewer to find and select desired content. Some content providers offer on-screen program guides to assist viewers in finding content.